Adi Marie Prower the Vixen
I m Back Baby by AditheVixen.jpg Cold_Winters_Night____by_AdiPrower94.jpg The_A_Prower_by_AditheVixen.png _AT__Stars_and_Adi__s_by_AditheVixen.jpg How_cute_am_I___3_by_AdiPrower94.jpg Picture for AditheVixen.jpg Adi.jpg Adi Marie Prower the Vixen, (usually shortened to Adi or Adi Prower) is a character created and owned by Adison S. or AditheVixen on deviantART (click here to view it!) (previously known as Adiprower94). Adi was originally created by Adison for a fanclub that was at her junior high in early 2007. Adison started making videos about Adi (who was then a simple recolor like most other FC's) and the Sonic characters through a series called "Sonic X: After the Fact". Once Adison discovered deviantART in 2008, she stopped recoloring and began to draw her character through many styles and has been drawing her since. Adi's Backstory and the Land of Foxes Adi Marie Prower was born on December 14, 1994 at 3:06 A.M. in a land far from Sonic's home called Caninaria to Josel and Fantana Prower and is the oldest of their children. Caninaria is an island entirely inhabited by nothing but the fox species, and is split up into several different areas known as "Tribes". '''Each tribe has a specific ability and a symbol which represents what they stand for and their power. Most foxes, however, do not come from a specific tribe and do not have a special ability. These foxes, like Adi, are considered '''neutral and do not posess an ability. The neutral foxes reside in an area within the island known as the Mainland which is in the center of all the tribes. Adi's father was once a member of the S.O.F.A.; or Secret Organization of Fox Agents, which is an organization that dedicates their lives to protecting the fox alliance. When Adi was ten years old, she ran away from home due to the distress of her family (including her 25 brothers and sisters) and was discovered in the forest by a S.O.F.A. agent, who took her to the HQ and trained her to become an agent. A week after she ran away, her house was ambushed and her father, mother, and uncle were killed. After months of training, Adi was put into a team with two other foxes; Aidan Fox, and Fauna Foxina '''and became known as the '''Troublesome Trio '''team. After about a year and a half of undercover work, the team went their seperate ways, and wouldn't see each other again until Adi resumed her position as an agent with the S.O.F.A. 5 years later. Adi reformed the team and brought along her cousin, '''SweetPop Prower, which then formed the new group, the Foxtastic Four. (Entire story will be posted when I start on the comic!) Adi's Bio Name: Adi Marie Prower the Vixen Gender: Female Age: 14-15 years old Color: Cyan Eye Color: Blue-green Abilities: Invisibility and Stealth (Became mutated to obtain invisibility) Fears: Being alone, friends being hurt, shots, and elevators. Likes: Working with team, popcorn, and drawing. Relatives: Josel Prower (Father, deceased), Fantana Prower (Mother, deceased), Candy Prower (Aunt), Roberto Prower (Uncle, deceased), Unamed brothers and sisters, SweetPop Prower (Cousin). Fox Type: Neutral Home: Mainland, Caninaria Height: 2 feet, 6 inches (She's a fox remember!) Weight: 58 lbs Extra: Miles "Tails" Prower is a distant cousin to Adi and her family. She has no connections with him however. Interaction With Other Characters Aidanulous Fox: Aidanulous (Aidan) was the first friend that Adi made while training at the S.O.F.A. HQ. He is the son of Chief Infernus of the Southern Fire Tribe, which pratically makes him royalty. Aidan left his tribe in order to "see the world" and started to train as an agent a year prior to Adi's arrival. He became close to her, and treated her like a little sister. He is approx. 17 years old. He once held feelings for her, as she did too, but since their departure from the S.O.F.A. they haven't talked once. Since their reformation, Aidan has shown to still harbor feelings for her, and will usually try to get her alone to talk. Adi on the other hand, is upset with Aidan's surprise engagement to Aquarius Vixellia, and often becomes jealous of other girls Aidan lays his eyes on, including Maya Floracani. The two are good friends though, and usually go head to head when arguing about pointless topics. Fauna Foxina: Fauna and Adi hold a mother-daughter relationship seeing as Adi's parents were murdered the week after Adi ran from home. Fauna is usually the peacekeeper in the group, despite her seducing appearance. Fauna is Aidan's second cousin, and is considered a neutral fox since she holds no special abilities. She carries a giant bazooka cannon around with her as a weapon, and never lets anyone tell her what to do. When stuck in the mud, Adi will usually go to Fauna for advice, whether it be about Aidan or a mission. Fauna is 19 years of age, and is the oldest in the group. She is constantly annoyed by SweetPop. SweetPop Prower: SweetPop is Adi's rambunctious, hyper, and overall immature 11 year old cousin. She joined Adi's team after her mother Candy suggested that she tag along with Adi if she were to rejoin. SweetPop is the youngest of the group, and is usually the most ignored due to her inadequate behavior. She holds no special abilities, and is a neutral fox. When the team is trapped and cannot find a way to escape, SweetPop is usually the one to set them free. She is a very speedy runner, and can escape any cage or structure due to her tiny shape. This gets her to recieve the nickname "Last Resort" by her teammates, although she appreciates the fact that she is a useful member. Her favorite food is candy, which Adi makes sure she can never obtain. Adi is very close to SweetPop, and considers her a sister for the most part. SweetPop's father Roberto, along with his brother Josel (Adi's Father) and his wife Fantana (Adi's Mother), were murdered a week after Adi's departure from home. Candy wanted SweetPop to join the S.O.F.A. so that she could one day find the truth on her own, as she was too young to remember the events that occurred that night. Candy Prower: Candy is Adi's aunt and SweetPop's mother. She is a widow who was married to Roberto Prower who was one of the main affiliates of the S.O.F.A. She wants SweetPop to learn about the events of night her father was killed and therefore asks Adi to let her join the group. Candy let Adi live with her and SweetPop after Adi's resign from the S.O.F.A. She runs a small bakery with SweetPop on the north side of the Mainland. Aquarius Vixellia: Aquarius is somewhat of a rival to Adi. When Adi sets out to retrieve Aidan to reform the team, she learns that he is engaged to Aquarius. It turns out though, that Aquarius only wanted to marry Aidan because her tribe wouldn't let her become Chieftress unless she was married to another tribe leader. Aquarius does care about Aidan, however, and will usually appear to win over his heart out of random. She is 16 years old and is the daughter of Chief Condesatis of the Northern Water Tribe, making her a princess. She has water-related abilities. Maya Floracani: Adi is very mellow towards Maya, and tries to be as calm around her as possible. Maya is the daughter of Chief Bristallius of the Western Nature Tribe, making her a princess. Maya is very soft-spoken and never fights. She always resolves troubles with peace, and will use her power "flower serenity" to do so. Adi often becomes jealous of Maya, due to the fact that Maya and Aidan were once good friends when they were little and Aidan holds feelings for her. Maya looks at Adi as a leader, and usually will accept anything she commands her to do. Maya has nature-related abilities, and this can include anything from whipping vines in midair, to flowers showering over an individual to calm them (flower serenity). By some in her tribe, she is considered to be an angel. She is 15 years old. Tokero Aurafolen: Tokero is the son of Chief Shardekel of the Eastern Ice Tribe, making him a prince. He is 17 years old, and has a younger brother named Maxillius. He has a crush on Adi and Aquarius, and Aidan is jealous of him. Not much else is known for the time being.